Afecto entre hermanos
by Yui Yamagisawa
Summary: Yukina es raptada por un malvado ser, llevandola a su mundo.. mas frio que el propio pais de las Koorimes y mas oscuro que el rincon mas tetrico del Makai. Podra Yukina salir con vida de esta?..Que hará Hiei cuando se enteré?...


**  
AFECTO ENTRE HERMANOS**

CAPITULO 1

**PORQUE A MI! **

Aquel día en especial me encontraba alegre, quizás fuese por el sol tan radiante y hermoso que se asomaba tímidamente entre las altas copas de los árboles.

Después de mucho tiempo era feliz, aunque tenia una pequeña espina aun clavada en el interior de mi corazón, en forma de pequeño colgante en forma de perla.

"Kurama había venido a visitarnos hacia cosa de un par de meses, cuando le vi la cara note que traía una mala noticia, No le deje decir nada , me acerque hacia él .

Él pareció sorprenderse, no era un comportamiento muy característico en mi.

En ver que ya me imaginaba la noticia que me tenia que dar, bajo la cabeza y se quedo callado, esperando a que yo dijera la primera palabra.

Estuvimos unos minutos en un silencio eterno, solo se oían el piar de los pájaros, y el murmullo del viento soplando entre las ramas de los árboles.

Yo rompí ese insoportable silencio.

-Kurama, te lo ruego dime lo que me tengas que decir!- le dije un poco asustada.

Cuando vi lo que me tenia en la mano derecha me quede paralizada. Que hacia él con el colgante de mi hermano?

-Hiei, me lo ha entregado...- hizo una pequeña pausa

Mis ojos se posaron sobre los suyos.

-Acaso Hiei ha averiguado algo de mi hermano?- le pregunte impaciente...

Kurama cada vez estaba mas inquieto algo me ocultaba...

-Bueno veras... Hiei me ha informado que tu hermano... estaba ...bueno..-no le dije acabar

-Esta muerto verdad...- dije , con lagrimas en los ojos, para después ,caer al suelo en forma de una perla blanca y pura.

Estalle a llorar, no sirvió para nada que Kurama, intentase consolarme.

Después de la noticia nefasta que me había anunciado Kurama, me quede sola .

-Estas segura que no quieres que me quede esta noche?- pregunto preocupado, por mi estado de nerviosismo..

-No, gracias, no hace falta que te molestes, estaré bien...- le respondí

-Esta bien, ya sabes mi numero de teléfono, llámame a cualquier cosa de acuerdo?- parecía tan preocupado...

Me despedí de él.

La figura de Kurama se fue alejando por el pequeño camino que conducía hacia la estación del tren, hasta que desapareció por completo, entre los troncos del los enormes árboles."

Pero ya hacia dos meses de eso y tenia que afrontar la realidad

Empezaba a oscurecer y me encontré sola en medio de ese bosque.

La maestra Genkai, no se encontraba en casa, había ido a pasar unos días a Tokio, a visitar unos parientes suyos, no volvería al menos durante dos o tres días.

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Quien podría ser a esas horas?

Corrí tan deprisa como pude, cogí el auricular, y conteste.

-Si, dígame- espere respuesta del otro lado...

-Hola, Yukina, soy Genkai, que tal va todo?- dijo en un tono muy amable

-Bien, esta todo bien, y usted como le va?- le pregunte

-Bien, todos están bien, volveré de aquí dos o tres días , de acuerdo bonita?- contesto

-De acuerdo, paséeselo muy bien, y cuídese, deles recuerdos a sus parientes

-Gracias, tienes el numero que deje apuntado?

Cogí un pequeño bloc que había al lado del teléfono, si estaba apunado.

-Si , aquí esta , no se preocupe, que si pasara algo yo la llamo inmediatamente, paséeselo bien y no alga demasiados esfuerzos de acuerdo?- últimamente siempre estaba cansada, siempre le preguntaba , si le pasaba algo, pero siempre me decía lo mismo:

-" tranquila bonita, esto es al edad, tu disfruta la vida que aun eres muy joven".

-Lo haré ,mañana volveré a llamar, mas o menos a esta hora- dijo

-Vale, hasta mañana entonces- me despedí

-Hasta mañana bonita- un escalofrió corrió por todo mi cuerpo, un mal presentimiento, no podía ser! Mas malas noticias!

PORQUE A MI!

Primero lo de mi hermano, y ahora esta sensación...

Estuve casi una hora dándole vueltas y llegué a la conclusión de que era una tontería, era demasiado temerosa, tenia que ser mas fuerte para afrontar la vida, sonreí para mi misma y fui con decisión a preparar la cena.

Abrí la nevera cogí lo primero que vi , y me lo prepare en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me senté en la pequeña mesa que estaba situada en medio del enorme salón, y me dispuse a empezar a cenar, cuando un extraño ruido , que procedía de afuera de la casa, me lo impidió.

Abrí la puerta que daba al gran patio principal, todo era oscuridad, solo se oía el sonido de los grillos. Ese día hacia mucho calor , y era normal oír cantar a los grillos.

No se percibía ningún ruido fuera de lo habitual, estuve un rato esperando, pero nada. Decidí entrar de nuevo dentro , y acabar de cenar. Empecé a andar, hacia el salón, cerré la puerta. Algo no iba bien...

Alguien o algo me agarro por la cintura y me levanto por el aire, gire un poco la cabeza y vi a mi secuestrador: Era una especie de youkai enorme, tenia los ojos pequeños bombados de un color rojo del tono de la sangre, la boca era grande, una hilera de dientes negros, y afilados se asomo por su asquerosa bocaza.

Mi estomago empezó a removerse a causa del asco que me producía su asqueroso aliento. Su cuerpo era negro completamente, como si un manto oscuro lo hubiera cubierto para siempre, además dos grandes alas se asomaron detrás de su espalda, aun mas negras que su cuerpo

Me miro y con una sonrisa maliciosa me dijo:

-Hola , tu debes de ser Yukina, verdad?- rugió, su aliento apestaba.

-Si, quien eres tu?- pregunte

-JAJAJAJA- una sonora carcajada salió de su cuello- eso carece de importancia, tu vienes conmigo

No dejo que yo me pudiera quejar, empezó a andar en dirección al bosque, que había detrás de la casa de la maestra Genkai

Andamos durante unos diez minutos, se detuvo en una gran explanada, me dejo con suavidad al lado de un árbol , me ato con una cuerda.

-No te muevas de aquí enseguida estaré de nuevo contigo- me dijo, era un ser asqueroso y repulsivo, realmente vomitivo.

Se alejo un poco de donde estaba yo, alzo el brazo , y de su mano apareció una especias de bola negra , que lanzo al aire.

La bola bajo asta una altura determinada y empezó a expandirse, transformándose en una especie de puerta o portal hacia algún lugar desconocido, no sabia exactamente donde pero de lo que si estaba segura es que ,ese lugar seria tenebroso y lleno de seres malignos.

Tenia que hacer algo, hacer algo para que los demás supiesen que algo malo me había sucedido

-" Ya lo tengo!"- pensé para mi misma

Cogí el pasador rojo de mi pelo, el cual sujetaba mi coleta, y lo deje caer al lado del tronco en el cual me había atado

El misterioso demonio halado ,me volvió a alzar del suelo, y poniéndome de nuevo apoyada de nuevo en su hombro , empezó a andar rumbo al misterioso agujero, antes de entrar en él se giro y me dijo:

-Mira bien este lindo lugar- hizo una pequeña pausa

-Y eso porque?- pregunte temerosa.

Él se giro hacia mi cara

-Porque no lo volverás a ver nunca mas niña jajajaja!- su insoportable risa se me quedo clavada en mi mente , como un trueno en una noche de tormenta.

Intente por todos los medios que me soltara, pero no había manera, era mas fuerte que yo.

Intente congelarlo, pero de nada sirvió.

-Jajaja no podrás congelarme pequeña koorime, el lugar a donde vamos y del cual procedo yo hace mas frió que en tu país, así que ahórrate el gaste de energía, lo vas a necesitar allí jajaja- dicho esto entramos por el agujero negro que había creado.

Todo se volvió oscuro, una oscuridad intensa...

Donde me llevaría ese youkai?...

Se darían cuenta mis amigos de mi desaparición?

DAOS PRISA POR FAVOR, si no... no se lo que me pueda pasar...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  



End file.
